A Cherry Blossom Remedy
by Hyuuga no Shiranai
Summary: After a while of waiting Sakura takes a suggestion from Sasuke to see what is wrong with Naruto who is never as late as he is today. What goes through Sakura's mind as she plays nurse to someone with usually no one to take care of him?


**Here we go! Another story...Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: Neji? Gaara? Naruto? Gah...I don't own them or any other Naruto character.**

* * *

Coughs rang throughout the small apartment owned by a boy by the name of Uzamaki Naruto. Lying in his bed with his bedtime penguin hat leaning in a way it would fall off of his head he knew he had to go meet with his teammates for training but his body wasn't allowing this. With no other choice he stayed in bed and drifted off to an uneasy and slightly restless sleep.

At the training ground Haruno Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for the always late Kakashi and Naruto to show up. Sakura had gotten here first and waited only a short amount of time for Sasuke to show up. After exchanging hellos the conversation that never started died and Sakura tried once to bring it alive again by mentioning that she was wondering where Naruto was. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and after looking at the ground for a while proposed that she go look for him.

Sakura pondered why he had asked her but didn't say anything as Sasuke stood up and headed for the exit of the training grounds. She followed him with her sea green eyes. Sasuke stopped, looked at her over his shoulder, and frowned.

"Go to Naruto…I am going home, I've been waiting far too long and if Naruto isn't here then something is wrong." He ordered her. Sakura's inner self got angry for being ordered about but Sakura's deep care for Naruto made her push the voice out. She nodded to her teammate and after writing a note for Kakashi that training would have to be canceled she stood up and brushed the bottom part of her ninja outfit to rid the scarlet material of any dust it might have collected. She took a shuriken in her hand and stuck it in the trunk of one of the training dummies to keep the note in place. Then she chose the exit that was closest to Naruto's house.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly when he felt a cool sensation on his forehead. He opened them wider to see his pink haired teammate looking down at him. He tried to sit up in his bed but Sakura quickly pushed him back down again.

"You're sick Naruto." Sakura told him in a low voice, fixing the wash cloth that had been dipped in cool water and wrung out. Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused expression.

"I'm never really sick for long…and besides, no one has ever taken care of me when I was sick and I always get better." Naruto told her reassuringly. He hated to have someone worry over him. He reached the cloth and slipped it off of his head, sitting up. A sudden dizzying sensation over came him and he threw up in the pot that Sakura had knowing placed. Sakura gently patted on his back and gave him a bottle of water.

"Your fine, huh?" She asked as Naruto frowned grimly as he sank back into his pillows. His sleeping hat had apparently been taken off of his head and placed on his dresser. He looked at Sakura who was about to take the pot and wash it out with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sakura…why are you here?" He asked her. She gave him a look that said just one moment. She went into his kitchen and cleaned the pot but only after she had put on some sanitary rubber gloves. She washed the vile stuff down the drain and was thankful she placed the pot where she did. She brought the pot back and sat down on Naruto's bed.

"When you didn't show up I got a little worried and Sasuke suggested I come see you. I left Kakashi a note at the training grounds…then I came here and found you sleeping…your cheeks were and still are flushed so my first guess was fever and sure enough that was what you had. So I'm playing nurse…" Sakura told Naruto. It was silent for a moment before Naruto drifted off to sleep once more. Sakura sighed to herself, wondering about what Naruto had said earlier.

_"…No one has ever taken care of me when I was sick…"_

Her mind went through the many pages of when her mother had taken care of her and felt a pang of guilt. Naruto had no family…this was why he always demanded attention. His only family was Iruka-sensei and his new teammates, of which she was included. Thinking of this Sakura got up from Naruto's bed and walked out of the door. What she had in mind would sure cheer Naruto up.

Naruto woke up from his nap and looked around. He called for Sakura and after his voice dully echoed throughout the small apartment he figured he must have had a dream that Sakura had been there taking care of him. He sat up slowly and from his head fell the cool wash cloth. It was warm now thanks to the heat given off by his fever but the air around him cooled the moisture that was left on his forehead. He stared at the pink washcloth. It was Sakura's. He felt a little bit of worry wondering what had happened to her when his ears picked up a sound. The soft slowness of cautious feet came down his hallway and from his widely ajar. Sakura emerged into view holding a tray of three bowls of ramen that had been prepared by the staff at Ichiraku Ramen for a discount when they found that their best customer was sick.

"Sakura…?" Naruto asked, looking enviously at the bowls of ramen. Two of them were big and the third was rather small.

"I though you would be hungry…I hope that two will be enough…but you have to sit up straighter." Sakura told Naruto before placing the ramen and chopsticks in his hands. Before Naruto dug into his ramen he looked up at Sakura who was starting the small bowl that she had gotten for herself.

"Sakura….Thanks…." Naruto told her, smiling. Sakura looked up at him, smiling back.

"No problem."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? This was inspired because I'm currentlysick and I thought a little side story to my other one-shot called 'Written Feelings' would be nice...**


End file.
